globalconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
Territories in the Premier Timeline Universe
The following is a list of territories that exist the GC universe. Great Empire The Great Empire is the western-most superpower. Its territories consist of coastal sub-continents, and the ocean in-between them. The nation is split into three "National/Royal Dominions" or "States": *'Aris' (1) - Also known as the "Central Country", this southern peninsula is the historic homeland of the Imperial people, and has the largest population of the three states. **'Paradisan' |+| - The capital of the Empire. *'Aelborme' (2) - The "Coastal Country", Aelborme is the gateway to the Great Channel; the large inland sea shared with many other neighbouring countries. **'Newcastle' - A large industrial centre situated at the intersection of two major iron and coal seams. The famous Quayside is where the majority of Imperial shipbuilding takes place. *'Azbarelle' (3) - The "Tundral Country", Azbarelle is partially detached from the mainland, and is primarily known for its vast stretches of wilderness and cold climate. **Bankfoot - The western-most city in the world. *'Gideonbroughe' (4) - Part of the Aelborme Dominion. Located on the island's southern coastline is (reportedly) the oldest and largest naval base in the world - Port Grimble. It is the home port of the Imperial's Great Channel fleet. *'New Dominion '(5) - An island until ERA 08-94, a major land reclamation project that lasted 40 years finally linked it with the mainland. Despite its name, it is not currently recognised as a separate National Dominion, with its population falling under the jurisdiction of Aris. *'Varia' (6) - Historically known as the Kingdom of Varia, the monarchy was abolished when the territory was annexed by the United Republics. In ERA 08-99, the nation fought for independence in the War of the Century, but was ultimately forced to align with the Great Empire in ERA 09-08. A de-facto Dominion, it is the home of the Varian ethnic group. **'Lutha' - Alternatively Luther, the capital of Varia is close to the massive Ottawello volcano. The last two centuries have seen it erupt over a dozen times, and has at times caused significant damage to the city. *'Varian Zeilisia '(7) - Part of Varia, the scarcely populated Zeilisian isles saw heavy fighting during the Total War. The Empire could only manage to liberate the southern island, with the northern island (known in the Republics as True Zeilisia) remaining in UF hands. Heartland Previously, Heartland was an ancient independent nation occupied by the UF for millennia. The territory split from the UF during the Revolution of ERA 08-99. It quickly established itself as the third global superpower due to its high industrial capacity and large population - Heartland is the most populous country in the world, with well over a billion inhabitants. There are two main provinces of Heartland: *'New Heartland '- The main body of Heartland's territory is vast open steppe, with large areas of rainforest along the southern coast, and desert areas to the bordering Zicia. **'Prolkinsav' - (H; The People's City), the capital of Heartland. *'Arctika' - The northern geographical region of Heartland is comprised of tundral mountains, and is seasonally locked in winter. United Federal Republics The eastern superpower is a megastate comprised of eighteen administrative regions, or "Republics". These are split into three Founder states and fifteen Allied states. The three Founder states are: *'Norta' (n) - The main Republic, and home to the nation's capital. An inconstant region with frequently shifting territory, Norta has traditionally expanded westwards with the armies of the UF. The intention is to one day have Norta's territory reach coast to coast. **'Solomon' |+| - The capital city of the UFR from ERA 08-76 to ERA 10-20, until it was destroyed by Heartland via nuclear bomb. **'Berganhom' - Current capital of the UFR. *'Greenland '(g) - North-eastern founder state. **'Miedpoint' - Capital of Greenland. *'Drebland' (d) - North-western founder state. **'Nomad Kinde '- Capital of Drebland. The fifteen Allied states are: *'The Aigianiks '(ai) - Sheltered in the gulf of Aigian, The Aiganiks is a more temperate nation than its neighbours. *'Akedialand' (ak) - A mountainous/desert region. *'Bargovland' (b) - Desert region. *'Dulgraave' (dg) - Mountainous/desert region. *'Erkland' (e) - Lush tropical republic. *'Frieland' (f) - An oil-producing nation bordering the Robbian Republic. *'Gavda' (ga) - Home of the quarrelling Gavdian ethnic group. Formerly a part of Greenland. *'The Kaldoons '(k) - Established in the aftermath of the War of the Century, the Kaldoons is primarily inhabited by defectors from Varia and Causeway. *'Olpractuk' (ol) - An inhospitable but heavily populated republic, known as the Primordial Nation. *'Plüsk' (p) - A coastal temperate state. *'Skaerttuhland' (s) - Cold coastal state. *'True Zeilisia '(tz) - The northern island of Zeilisia. The islands were UF territory until the Total War when Varian Zeilisia was lost to the Great Empire. *'Wallandia' (w) - Cold coastal state. *'Unified Tribes of the Northwestern Oceanic Territories '(ut) - Sparsely populated northern state formerly occupied by the Great Empire. A civil war was fought here in ERA 09-75. *'Zühlbruch' (z) - Heavily industrialized desert state. Neutral North Zicia Formerly a part of the unified independent nation of Zicia, North Zicia comprises the northern section of the Zician peninsula. Annexed by Heartland in ERA 09-50, it fought to regain its independence in ERA 10-23, before declaring war of South Zicia. Its major cities include: *'Kanunghlekin' - The capital city of North Zicia, and former capital of unified Zicia. The city was destroyed in a nuclear explosion at the height of the Second Norzic-Imperial War in ERA 10-26. South Zicia During the Total War, South Zicia allied itself with the Great Empire, fighting off Heartland and North Zicia to retain its autonomy. In ERA 10-24 and 10-26, it fought two major wars with its northern neighbour. Its major cities include: *'Qwau Lu Jung '- The capital city of South Zicia. It was occupied for a time during the First Norzic-Imperial War before being liberated by the Great Empire. Causeway An independent nation caught between the Great Empire and the United Republic, it was invaded during the War of the Century and the Total War. It was dissolved in ERA 09-50 following its occupation by the UF. All three superpowers fought over this area towards the end of the war, with the territory ending up split between them - ending any chance for re-establishment of an independent Causeway. Its major cities include: *'Causentallay'- (C; Causeway City) The capital. Barbine Republic An independent nation bordering the United Federal Republic. Has had a historically rocky relationship with the UF, strained even further by a battle between it and the Great Empire on Barb territory in the Total War, but maintains armed neutrality. Its major cities include: *'Kilton' - (B; Victory). The capital city of Barb. Robbiyan Republic Alternatively spelled Robbian. Once of the oldest conquered lands of the ancient UF was the south-eastern coastal region of Robbiya. It erupted in civil war in ERA 08-98 and split into the Southern Independent State and the New Robbiyan State. The latter power, loyal to the UFR, eventually triumphed, and the unified state of Robb was granted independence in ERA 09-09. From then on, domestic conflict has continued, and the country remains politically unstable. Its major cities include: *'Sardiz' - The capital city of Robbiya. Free Nation of Wollus A semi-permanent nation first established in ERA 08-74 as a result of border dispute between Causeway and the United Federal Republics. A protectorate of Causeway, the country was to be the de-facto home of the local Wollusite ethnic minority. For 25 years, Wollus was ruled over by Wis Radonbolt II as a dictatorship. In ERA 08-99, it was invaded and crushed by the UF in the prelude of the attack on Causeway itself. By the end of the War of the Century, the territory was returned to Causeway, thus regaining its autonomy. After the Fall of Causeway to the UF in ERA 09-49, Wollus was again invaded by Republic forces; this time the Wollusite army opted to capitulate. A UF-annexed Wollus successfully fought off a Heartlandian offensive in the winter of ERA 09-49 to 09-50, but was defeated in a renewed attack in summer ERA 09-51. Afterwards, the territory was absorbed by the nation of Heartland. Wollus was re-established after North Zicia broke off relations with Heartland in ERA 10-23 to act as a buffer zone between Heartland, the now hostile North, and the South, which was at time being heavily reinforced by Imperial troops as a result of the First Norzic-Imperial War. The three major cities of Wollus are: *'Gáusallay' - (C; Burning City), The capital city. Named in remembrance of the persecution of the Wollusite people, who were historically universally hated due to the belief they possessed unnatural powers. Ironically, the city was razed during the War of the Century, and again in the Total War. *'Ilgálfeld' - (C; Forbidden Field), located on the country's western border with North Zicia. Situated in a marshy area, many of the buildings are constructed with stilts or the ability to float. Unfortunately, in the autumn storms of ERA 10-24, part of the town drifted into North Zicia and was annexed. *'Cerieswille' - (C; Cherry Town), coastal city close to UF waters. During its occupation by Heartland, an annual tank biathlon would be held in the city across the water from Republic artillery observers, who would target the formations with coastal guns. In defiance, Heartland would continue the manoeuvres under the cover of counter-battery fire, and Cerieswille would formulaically spend the next year rebuilding. Continent 1 Map-1 PNG.png|Old Map. The Great Empire is shown in green, Heartland Alliance in Red, and the United Republic in Orange. Category:Reference Category:Premier Timeline